guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Bandera Jeanne d'Arc
thumb|250px|Uniformes du Tercio à cette époque.thumb|250px||Requetés de l'Armée navarraise.thumb|250px||Tercio et carlistes repoussant une attaque.thumb|250px|Medalla de sufrimientos por la patria (attribuée aux blessés).La Bandera Jeanne d'Arc, Bandera Juana de Arco, est une unité de la Légion Étrangère espagnole (Tercio) regroupant des volontaires francophones, désireux de se battre du côté franquiste, qui est créée en 1937, à la demande de nationalistes français Bouthillon Fabrice, La bandera Jeanne d'Arc : le volontariat armé dans les rangs franquistes, au carrefour des relations internationales des extrêmes-droites européennes (1936-1945), Centre de Recherche Bretonne et Celtique 2013. . Elle se veut la réponse de la droite française aux Brigades Internationales. Ils voient dans cette participation à la guerre civile espagnole le banc d’essai d'une future guerre civile française Bouthillon Fabrice, La bandera Jeanne d'Arc : le volontariat armé dans les rangs franquistes, au carrefour des relations internationales des extrêmes-droites européennes (1936-1945), Centre de Recherche Bretonne et Celtique 2013. . La Bandera est recrutée sous l'impulsion du Général Lavigne-Delville BTNG, Volume 18, Centre d'études et de documentation "Guerre et sociétés contemporaines" (Belgium), Éditeur SOMA-CEGES., 1987. . Cet officier de cavalerie, héros de la Première guerre mondiale, naguère titulaire de la rubrique militaire de'' L'Action française'', fait aussi partie de la [[La Cagoule|Cagoule]] Les Cagoulards dans la guerre, Philippe Bourdrel, Albin Michel 2009-11-04. . Certes il se défendra d'avoir appartenu à la [[La Cagoule|Cagoule]], mais précise en 1945 que Deloncle lui a demandé d'établir des plans et des études tactiques concernant l'action concomitante des forces supplétives Henri d'Orléans, comte de Paris (1908-1999) : le prince impossible, Histoire (Editions Odile Jacob), Bruno Goyet, Odile Jacob, 2001. . Paul-Louis-Alexandre Lavigne-Delville est assisté dans sa tâche de recrutement par Charles Trochu, dirigeant du Front National d'alors et président de lAssociation des Officiers anciens combattants. Si le gouvernement de Front Populaire soutient les Républicains, la plupart de nos généraux soutiennent les Nationalistes Le Mystérieux Docteur Martin: (1895-1969), Pierre Péan, Fayard, 1993. . D'abord organisée sous le nom de Phalange Jeanne d'Arc, cette unité est majoritairement française, mais elle comprend aussi quelques Belges et quelques Suisses. Elle est d'abord commandée par le commandant Victor Monnier, puis par le capitaine Henri Bonneville de Marsangy. Selon, une autre source, François Duprat, au début de 1937, c'est le capitaine français Henri Bonneville de Marsangy qui constitue la Phalange Jeanne d'Arc, qui va devenir la Bandera Francesa der Tercio, regroupant environ 500 volontaires La croisade antibolchévique, François Duprat, Les Sept couleurs, 1974. . C'est peu comparé aux 179.068 étrangers qui rejoignent le camp national au sein du Tercio, de la Phalange, des Requetès carlistes... Le faible nombre des volontaires français, comparativement à ceux engagés aux côtés des rouges, s'explique d'abord par l'insuffisance de propagande et de recrutement en France, ensuite par les difficultés créées par le gouvernement français de Front populaire, enfin par la dispersion de ces Français, généralement des intellectuels La traînée blanche, François Raimondi, L'Harmattan, 2006., dans les unités de leur choix. Cette bandera a des effectifs qui varient entre le bataillon et la compagnie Fighting for Franco: International Volunteers in Nationalist Spain During the Spanish Civil War, 1936-39, Judith Keene, Continuum, 2007. . Cette unité est l’objet d’une rivalité pour son contrôle entre la [[La Cagoule|Cagoule]] et l'Action française, ainsi qu'un enjeu dans les luttes entre les différentes Puissances impliquées dans la crise espagnole et leurs services de renseignement (trafic d’armes,terrorisme, etc.). Les volontaires, eux, sont motivés par des idéologies différentes. L'historien Sylvain Roussillon relate les dissensions permanentes au-delà des Pyrénées entre les membres de l’Action française, des Croix-de-Feu, de [[La Cagoule|la Cagoule]]... d’où une certaine inefficacité militaire Sylvain Roussillon, Les « Brigades internationales » de Franco. Les volontaires étrangers du côté national, préface de Pascal Le Pautremat, Via Romana, Versailles, 2012. . Archivistiquement, les fonds documentaires concernées par le sujet (archives nationales françaises, archives départementales deParis, archives diplomatiques de Mantes, archives militaires d'Avila, archives militaires de Ségovie, archives de la guerre civile espagnole à Salamanque, archives de l’Institut d'Histoire sociale d’Amsterdam, archives nationales italiennes) n'ont jamais vraiment fait l'effet de recherches croisées, alors que sa dimension internationale l’exige. Historiographiquement, la bandera Jeanne d'Arc a été l'objet à la fois d'une mythification, par l’extrême-Droite française, et d'une occultation, du fait du culte inverse rendu aux brigades internationales. Il faut donc commencer par mesurer l'ampleur de l'engagement dans ses rangs, la part réelle qu’elle a prise aux opérations militaires,avant de faire l'histoire du devenir de ses membres après 1939: il est allé de l'engagement dans la Collaboration, voire dans les divisions Azul, Wallonie et Charlemagne, jusqu'à la participation à la Résistance Bouthillon Fabrice, La bandera Jeanne d'Arc : le volontariat armé dans les rangs franquistes, au carrefour des relations internationales des extrêmes-droites européennes (1936-1945), Centre de Recherche Bretonne et Celtique 2013. . Les Français des forces carlistes, Michel de Camaret et Auguste-Pierre Combe, se retrouvent ensuite dans la Résistance et la France libre ! Le Camelot du Roi Luc Robert estime, lui, que son engagement aux côtés des Nationaux espagnols contre le communisme, puis dans la Résistance contre les nazis, relevait de la même logique, celle d’un homme engagé contre la barbarie, d’où qu’elle vienne Sylvain Roussillon, Les « Brigades internationales » de Franco. Les volontaires étrangers du côté national, préface de Pascal Le Pautremat, Via Romana, Versailles, 2012. . Mais d'autres vont se retrouver à la L.V.F. sur le front russe. Parmi ces derniers, le lieutenant de réserve Noël de Tissot, qui est fait prisonnier lors de combats en Galicie, par l'Armée Rouge La croisade antibolchevique, François Duprat, Les Sept couleurs, 1974, qui se trompe en parlant de Poméranie. , et assassiné par les Russes, selon la Wikipédia polonaise. Et puis le trop célèbre Jean-Hérold Paquis qui terminer pendant des années toutes ses chroniques de Radio-Paris par ce leitmotiv : l'Angleterre comme Carthage doit être détruite Les Brigades internationles, Collection marabout université, Jacques Delperrié de Bayac, Fayard, 1968. . La Bandera au combat . 1936 thumb|left|250px|La réplique : armée, royalistes, fascistes et élites unis.thumb|left|250px|Requetés del Tercio.thumb|left|250px|Campagne d'Extramadure (1936).thumb|250px|left|Requetés del Tercio Navarra en Talavera de la Reina.C’est dans les rangs des Requetés que Henri Bonneville de Marsangy combat, à la tête de la 2 compagnie du bataillon San Fernando. L’armée navarraise est principalement carliste. Elle va comprendre en son sein pas mal de volontaires français. Il est pourtant très difficile d'aller combattre les communistes dans la France du Front Populaire. Ayant franchi les Pyrénées dès le début du conflit, Henri Bonneville de Marsangy (1895-1937) va très vite troquer la plume du journaliste contre le fusil du combattant. S'étant engagé dans le Tercio, la fameuse Légion étrangère espagnole, il va s'efforcer de former une unité de volontaires français. Il combat avant cela sous les ordres du lieutenant-colonel Helí Rolando de Tella y Cantos qu'Henri Bonneville participe à la campagne d'Estrémadure, dans l'une des colonnes qui se déplacent de Séville à Madrid et sont sous la direction du colonel Juan Yagüe. Son groupe lors de la bataille de Mérida prend la ville le 10 août de 1936. Les milices républicaines, renforcées par des Asaltos venus de Madrid, contre-attaquent et essaient de récupérer Mérida, mais Tella les met en fuite. Puis c'est la bataille de Badajoz, les 13 et 14 août. Après cette victoire l'avance reprend vers la capitale, mais cette armée se réduit aux trois troupes de combat de Tella. Malgré leur petit nombre ils prennent Navalmoral, et atteignent ainsi la vallée du Tage Thomas, Hugh, La Guerra Civil Española, Barcelona: Ed. Grijalbo 1976. . Le 17 août, le colonel Tella s'empare de Trujillo et traverse le Tage à Almaraz. À Medellin, une section de la colonne nationaliste est surprise et attaquée par l'aviation républicaine. Le 27 août, trois colonnes se lancent à l'attaque, le 3 septembre 1936, sur Talavera de la Reina. La victoire nationaliste leur ouvre la route de Madrid. Franco décide toutefois de faire obliquer les troupes vers Tolède où, depuis le 18 juillet, le général José Moscardó résiste à un siège dans l'Alcázar de Tolède. Le 22 septembre, l'armée franquiste s'approche de Tolède. Au soir du 27 septembre, à 19 heures, les éclaireurs des regulares du général José Enrique Varela entrent dans la ville. Le lendemain, à l'aube, le général Varela, ganté de blanc, est salué sur l'esplanade par les combattants rangés en carré. En 1936 les volontaires français sont répartis dans diverses unités, sans constituer d’unités précises. Sur 1.000 hommes environ Sylvain Roussillon, Les « Brigades internationales » de Franco. Les volontaires étrangers du côté national, préface de Pascal Le Pautremat, Via Romana, Versailles, 2012. , les uns portent la chemise verte du Tercio, la légion étrangère espagnole, les autres la chemise bleue de la Phalange, les militants de l’Action Française rejoignent les unités carlistes de Navarre, les Requetés. Une fois en Espagne, les volontaires étrangers sont maltraités par les franquistes. Gaston Penaud, officier d'artillerie, ne reçoit pas de solde. Lui et ses compagnons errent de caserne en caserne. Pour survivre ils demandent de l'argent à de riches Espagnols. Penaud passe quatre mois en Espagne et ne participe à aucune action militaire Judith Keene. Fighting for Franco: International Volunteers in Nationalist Spain During the Spanish Civil War, 1936-39. London and New York: Leicester University Press, 2001. . Il est même emprisonné et c'est l'agent consulaire français de Saragosse qui doit le faire libérer, si l'on en croit Le Populaire. Rentré en France, l'officier de réserve est arrêté et condamné pour infraction à la loi de non-intervention. Parmi les officiers français qui s'ngagent dans la Légion, on trouve, en novembre 1936, un capitaine surnommé Majardou qui, avant de s'engager, le 7 de ce mois, déclare à des officiers espagnols bourrés de préjugés sur les Français : Pas tous les Français sont comme Léon Blum Los otros internacionales: voluntarios extranjeros desconocidos en el Bando Nacional durante la Guerra Civil, 1936-1939, Colección Documento, José Luis de Mesa, Barbarroja, Editorial, 1998. . Henri Bonneville de Marsangy, héros de la Première Guerre mondiale, et de la campagne du Maroc, va s'efforcer de former, dès novembre 1936 Los otros internacionales: voluntarios extranjeros desconocidos en el Bando Nacional durante la Guerra Civil, 1936-1939, Colección Documento, José Luis de Mesa, Barbarroja, Editorial, 1998. , une unité de volontaires français. Il explique : : Lorsque les nationalistes entreront à Madrid, il ne faut pas qu'il y ait seulement aux côtés du drapeau espagnol, les drapeaux italien et allemand, mais aussi le drapeau français. 1937 . thumb||250px|Requetés del Tercio au combat.thumb|250px|Soldats des brigades navarraises du Tercio acclamé par la population de Gijon.thumb||250px|Bataille de Teruel (PACO-Wikimedia commons)thumb||250px|Cet hiver 1937-1938 est très froid à Teruel.Henri Bonneville de Marsangy réussit à former la Phalange Jeanne d'Arc autorisée à combattre dans les rangs du Tercio, malgré l'hostilité du gouvernement nationaliste et des chefs de la Légion. Les volontaires viennent principalement de l'AF, mais aussi du PSF, du PFF, des Jeunesses Patriotes et des Francistes Les Droites dans la rue: nationaux et nationalistes sous la Troisième République, Francis Bergeron, Philippe Vilgier, Dominique Martin Morin, 1985. . La Bandera française Juana de Arco se constitue à la base de la Légio à Talavera de la Reina, sur les rives du Tage. Le premier commandant est Victor Monnier, mais Marsangy le remplace très vite. Certaines sources parlent de 30 hommes, Jacques Delperrié de Bayac de 500 Les Brigades internationales, Collection marabout université, Jacques Delperrié de Bayac, Fayard, 1968. . Dans leur Histoire de la Guerre d’Espagne, Robert Brasillach et Maurice Bardèche, signalent que la bandera Juana de Arco compte quelques 300 hommes, plus quelques volontaires venus de Suisse et de Belgique. Jean-Hérold Paquis parle en 1943 de ces débuts difficiles. Ils sont juste quelques centaines de volontaires, venus de métropole, d'Algérie et du Maroc. Leur âge varie entre 15 et 50 ans. Ils viennent de la Falange et des Requetés ou viennent de s'engager Los otros internacionales: voluntarios extranjeros desconocidos en el Bando Nacional durante la Guerra Civil, 1936-1939, Colección Documento, José Luis de Mesa, Barbarroja, Editorial, 1998. . Seigneur de la guerre, Henri Bonneville porte sur sa voiture son fanion personnel : le fanion tricolore avec une fleur de lys sur le blanc du drapeau. Présent dans tous les combats - et toujours au premier rang - il devient très vite et pour peu de temps une figure légendaire de la Croisade anticommuniste. Le 10 février 1937, il monte à l'assaut à la tête de la 2 compagnie du bataillon San Fernando de la VI brigade de Navarre, pour participer à la prise de la ville de Llanes, dans les Asturies. Le capitaine tombe héroïquement au combat, à la tête de ses hommes. Ses hommes, au printemps 1937, participent à de nombreux combats autour de Madrid Los otros internacionales: voluntarios extranjeros desconocidos en el Bando Nacional durante la Guerra Civil, 1936-1939, Colección Documento, José Luis de Mesa, Barbarroja, Editorial, 1998. . L'ensemble de la Bandera Jeanne d'Arc, après son entraînement, est envoyée sur le front de la Jarama La croisade antibolchevique, François Duprat, Les Sept couleurs, 1974, qui se trompe en parlant de Poméranie. , à la fin de la bataille du Jarama (6 et le 27 février 1937). Curieusement, la brigade internationale à grande majorité française trouve en face d'elle, parmi les légionnaires du Tercio, les quelques rares Français qui combattent dans les rangs franquistes, ceux de la Phalange Jeanne d'Arc Les Brigades internationales, Collection marabout université, Jacques Delperrié de Bayac, Fayard, 1968. . Lors de la contre-attaque nationaliste le 16 octobre 1937 les légionnaires français participent au refoulement de la XIV brigade internationale La croisade antibolchevique, François Duprat, Les Sept couleurs, 1974, qui se trompe en parlant de Poméranie. . Sans le journal d’opérations de la 13 division nationale il est écrit que le 12 Décembre 1937, la Bandera Juana de Arco est déplacée de Saragosse à Cosuenda, et le 29 du même mois il est signalé que la VI Bandera de la Légion est constituée en partie de la Bandera Juana de Arco. Il participe à la contre-offensive des généraux José Enrique Varela, et Aranda La croisade antibolchevique, François Duprat, Les Sept couleurs, 1974. . L'unité française prend part à la bataille de Teruel, agissant le 6 février 1938 dans une opération en association avec la 21 Compagnie de la Légion. Elle subit de lourdes pertes. Il s'agit entre autres de la mort de Raul Reul, belge, qui est tué en faisant feu avec une mitrailleuse, et parmi les blessés, Edouard Schmitlein-Gastinel, Marcel Caseau et Jean Harold-Paquis (1912-1945) José Luis de Mesa Gutierrez La Bandera francesa Jeanne d’Arc durante la guerra civil, HISTORIA Y VIDA nº 320 novembre 1994. . Jean Hérold-Paquis, ancien employé de la compagnie d'assurances l'Urbaine et la Seine Les Brigades internationles, Collection marabout université, Jacques Delperrié de Bayac, Fayard, 1968. , réformé pour maladie grave va de ce fait continuer à servir le camp nationaliste en animant l'heure française sur Radio Saragosse La croisade antibolchevique, François Duprat, Les Sept couleurs, 1974, qui se trompe en parlant de Poméranie. . Il fonde également l'Association des amis de Radio-Saragosse, qui compte jusqu'à 18.000 membres. Edouard Schmitlein-Gastinel, enrôlé le 13 juillet 1937, a rejoint la VI Bandera de la Legion à Teruel. Il a les pieds gelé cet hiver là Los otros internacionales: voluntarios extranjeros desconocidos en el Bando Nacional durante la Guerra Civil, 1936-1939, Colección Documento, José Luis de Mesa, Barbarroja, Editorial, 1998. . André Bondis aussi est tué à Teruel. Thierry de Beaupré est blessé mais survit à la guerre, comme Gérard Simiani Los otros internacionales: voluntarios extranjeros desconocidos en el Bando Nacional durante la Guerra Civil, 1936-1939, Colección Documento, José Luis de Mesa, Barbarroja, Editorial, 1998. . 1938 . thumb|250px|left|Ce que les nationalistes découvrent en libérant Teruel.Les combats se déroulent autour de Teruel jusqu'au 22 février 1938 La croisade antibolchevique, François Duprat, Les Sept couleurs, 1974. . Il fait très froid et la neige est très abondante Judith Keene. Fighting for Franco: International Volunteers in Nationalist Spain During the Spanish Civil War, 1936-39. London and New York: Leicester University Press, 2001. . Après la bataille de Teruel, l'unité française est regroupée à Calatayud (ville près de Saragosse), où elle forme la compagnie 67 de la XVII Bandera de la Légion, une nouvelle unité. Beaucoup de volontaires sont hospitalisés. Le séjour à l'arrière du front fait que trois volontaires désertent pour essayer de retourner au pays. L'un d'eux a 17 ans. Ils sont, parait-il, mécontents de leur commandant, le capitaine Courcier, pourtant militaire de carrière. Le commandement supérieur ouvre une enquête sur sa conduite au front et son comportement. Le 4 mars 1938, conformément au rapport du Service de renseignement militaire, les chefs du Tercio demande la dissolution de la Bandera. Ses volontaires sont répartis dans d'autres unités. Courcier est accusé de pas avoir su maintenir la discipline de ses hommes et de n’être pas très efficace en raison de son âge et son manque de préparation militaire. Un certain Jean de Morene se plaint d'avoir été détenu sans raisons à Talavera à cause de Courcier. Après la guerre les historiens vont découvrir que ces informations sont fournies par des adversaires politiques du capitaine Los otros internacionales: voluntarios extranjeros desconocidos en el Bando Nacional durante la Guerra Civil, 1936-1939, Colección Documento, José Luis de Mesa, Barbarroja, Editorial, 1998. . Le 13 mars l’O.K. du Commandement Général arrive, mais le jour 21 on rejeta ladite ordre, tout était préparé pour continuer l’ enquête et vérifier le contenu des allégations et en fin, la supériorité signa un rapport sur le comportement des plaignants. Le 15 avril le commandement de la Bandera confirma que le capitaine Courcier, au front, de sa compagnie traversa l’Ebre le 2 mars et il s’avait comporté ce jour et la journée suivante avec un grand courage, démontrant un excellent comportement. Tout comme possédant des qualités exceptionnelles, de capacité, de courage et d’'esprit militaire, il a été blessé. Par conséquent, on demanda de lui continuer à appartenir à la Légion. Les Français, en revanche, avaient leur propre « Jeanne d' Arc »Société qui, en Février 1938 a constitué la Société 6jih du nouveau soulevé 1 7 Bandera Joseph Nugent Palmer Bull (1908-1940) est le seul Australien à se battre pour les nationalistes pendant la guerre civile espagnole. Ne sachant pas l'espagnol, il se retrouve avec les volontaires bénévoles français de la Bandera Jeanne d'Arc, car il appris le français. Bull est blessé lors de la la bataille pour Teruel à la fin de 1937, lorsque les deux parties se retrouvent avec des fortes chutes de neige et des températures sibériennes. Ayant subi une grave blessure au genou, il n'est plus apte pour combattre dans l'infanterie, et est transféré dans le train J. Keene, An Antipodean Bridegroom of Death: An Australian with Franco’s Forces in the Spanish Civil War, Journal of the Royal Australian Historical Society, 70, n°4, Apr 1985, p.251. . 1939 . En 1939 la Légion compte 20 banderas de la taille d'un bataillon, dont la Bandera Jeanne d'Arc Judith Keene. Fighting for Franco: International Volunteers in Nationalist Spain During the Spanish Civil War, 1936-39. London and New York: Leicester University Press, 2001. . Combattants français dans d'autres unités . thumb|201px|Michel de Camaret, Compagnon de la Libération.Parmi ceux-ci on peut citer : Le lieutenant de Decker, six fois blessé au combat, sert dans le Tercio. On le retrouve par la suite, lors de la campagne d'Italie, dans l'état-major du général Juin. Le député européen du Front national du temps de Jean-Marie Le Pen, Michel de Camaret, sert comme volontaire dans le Tercio carliste San Ignacio Sylvain Roussillon, Les « Brigades internationales » de Franco. Les volontaires étrangers du côté national, préface de Pascal Le Pautremat, Via Romana, Versailles, 2012. . Il est par la suite capitaine des Forces françaises libres, décoré de la Légion d'honneur, de la croix de guerre, de la médaille de la résistance et Compagnon de la Libération. On estime qu'il y a entre 250 et 300 volontaires monarchistes français, des Camelots du roi de l’Action française, au sein des troupes carlistes. Isidore Clamagiraud qui, né de père français et de mère espagnole, pâtissier de son état, appartient à Renovacion española, groupe de royalistes alphonsistes qui portaient la boina verde (béret vert) et qui, pour cette raison, sont surnommés les piments verts (par opposition aux piments rouges, les Requetés carlistes qui portent, eux, la boina roja). Il participe à la défense de l'Alcazar et, capturé par les Rouges, fut condamné à mort. Mais une intervention du consul de France à Tolède lui sauva la vie. Le fils de Georges Bernanos, Yves Bernanos, combat dans les milices de la Phalange espagnole des JONS 1934-1939 : l'avant-guerre, Michel Ragon, Éditions Planète, 1968. . La presse nationaliste arabe du Rif, ce protectorat espagnol, signale que plusieurs milliers de volontaires arabes ont à leurs risques et périls quitté les zones sous contrôle français (Maroc, Algérie, Tunisie) pour aller combattre avec les troupes franquistes Sylvain Roussillon, Les « Brigades internationales » de Franco. Les volontaires étrangers du côté national, préface de Pascal Le Pautremat, Via Romana, Versailles, 2012. . Rappellons que par une (curieuse) décision de justice, les Français volontaires qui se rangèrent aux côtés des Républicains bénéficient d'une carte d'ancien combattant, avec le versement qui va avec; bien entendu, les éventuels volontaires français qui se rangèrent auxc côtés des franquistes n'ont rien. RÉFÉRENCES . * Georges Oudard, Chemises noires, brunes, vertes en Espagne, Paris, Plon, 1938. * Ricardo de la Cierva y de Hoces, Leyenda y tragedia de los Brigadas internacionales, Prensa Espanola, 1971. * Hélène Dewaele Valderrábano, La extrema derecha francesa en España: mitos y realidades de la Bandera Jeanne d'Arc (1936-1939), Historia y política: Ideas, procesos y movimientos sociales, nº 8, 2002, pp. 273-302. * François Duprat, La Bandera Jeanne d'Arc, La croisade antibolchevique II, Défense de l'Occident, n° 113, septembre 1973. * Judith Keene, Fighting for Franco: International Volunteers in Nationalist Spain During the Spanish Civil War, 1936-39, Leicester University Press, 2001. * Sylvain Roussillon, Les Brigades internationales de Franco, Via Romana 2012. Catégorie:Histoire moderne de l'Espagne Catégorie:Royalismes Catégorie:Mouvement national